


#Hannivember Twitter Prompts

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Fics inspired bywillygrayham'sprompts. Tags to be added as I upload :)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Antony Dimmond
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Day 4: Hair (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and stupid but I love domestic murder husbands T^T

“Will.” Will doesn’t look up from his work, he doesn't need to with the irritation in Hannibal’s voice palpable. “Yes?” Will asks plainly. Hannibal sighs, “I have one rule.” Will looks up, tilting his head as he tries to recall.

“Use a coaster?” “No.” “Hand wash the fancy knives?” Hannibal’s eyes narrow, “No.” “Oh! No more sex in Jack’s office? I get that one, but you–“ “Will.” Hannibal rubs his temples as he continues, “The rule to which I am referring is: No dogs on the furniture.”

Will rolls his eyes, “Are you serious? It can’t be that bad.” Will finally looks up from his computer at the silent man looming over him. Hannibal’s gaze is still fixed on Will, his expression unchanging. Will groans, shuts his computer and follows Hannibal to the living room.

Hannibal leads him downstairs, pausing at the doorway with a devilish grin, “Tell me, Will, was this your design?” “I’m sure you’re overreact–“ Will stops as he sees the couch, currently coated in dog hair, with the crime's culprit sitting atop of the couch, his tail wagging.

“Fuck.“ Will exhales, defeated. Hannibal smirks, “I’m glad you haven’t lost those infamous observational skills.” Will glares at Hannibal then calls to the pup, “Bad boy, Wisnton.” Winston hops off the couch, settling next to his master. Will bites his lip and faces Hannibal.

“Okay, I caved and let him up on the couch this weekend. But you were gone and I was lonely!” Will looks to Hannibal with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip, yet Hannibal remains unfazed. Will sighs in resignation, "I’ll get the lint roller.” Hannibal ruffles Will’s hair, “Good boy.”


	2. Day 4: Hair (Fluff)

Hannibal closes his book and makes his way over the two men talking in the front doorway. “Come now, Will! It will be fun! We haven’t gone drinking in weeks and I just found this new bar and–“

Will interrupts, “I’m sorry, Antony. I’m going with Hannibal to a lecture tomorrow and I'll need rest. Next weekend would be better,” he smiles softly. Antony smirks, “That's not a real reason. I’m sure Daddy would let you stay out late if it's with me,” he teases.

Hannibal appears behind Will, “Hello, Antony. A pleasure as always~” Will can’t tell if Antony's rosy cheeks are from his obvious pre-gaming or Hannibal’s greeting. "How about you join us for a night in? I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves this evening.”

Antony smiles and follows Will into the living room while Hannibal grabs wine before joining them, settling between Antony and Will in front of the fireplace. They spend the evening drinking and catching up before Will and Antony start to argue. Something about vacation destinations.

“Will, how can you not appreciate the beauty of Greece?! The food! The men! Help me, Hannibal!” Antony pleads. Hannibal sips his wine and gazes at Antony with a devilish grin, “That is not how you address me.” He takes another sip. Antony is caught off guard, “Excuse me?”

Hannibal's smirk grows larger, “I said, that is not how you address me,” he purrs. “Now if you wan't my help, ask again,” his voice turns stern. Will watches on the edge of his seat, barely breathing. Antony's smile curls into his trademark smirk, “Help me, Daddy~”

Hannibal's eyes darken, “Now, we can’t have you fighting. You two will learn to get along like good boys.” “Yes, Daddy,” they both drop to their knees in front of Hannibal. Will nuzzles the inside of Hannibal's thigh, tracing fingers over his zipper. “May I, Daddy?”

Hannibal nods and Will swiftly unzips Hannibal, his cock straining against his boxers. Antony begins sucking at his cock through the fabric. Will joins, both fighting to taste more of Hannibal's clothed cock. “Mmmm now none of that, be good and work together for Daddy.”

Antony looks up at Hannibal, panting, “Can we have more, Daddy?” “Please?” Will pouts. Hannibal strokes both of their cheeks, “How could Daddy say no when you ask so sweetly?" Antony licks his lips as he pulls Hannibal's boxers down, releasing his cock from its satin prison.

Will wastes no time taking Hannibal’s tip into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. Antony licks along the underside, his tongue tracing the vein. Hannibal moans lowly as he tangles his fingers in their hair. Antony and Will mewl as he grips tighter. 

Hannibal watches as the two men swap turns taking his cock into their mouths, Will’s and Antony’s lips fitting perfectly around him. Their desperate moans drive Hannibal closer to the edge, his breath quickening. Will, knowing Hannibal is close, pulls back and strokes him,

“We want it all, Daddy, please~" Will and Antony eagerly lick at his tip, tongues flicking over Hannibal's slit. Will strokes him faster, his and Antony's mouths open and wanting. Their hot breath pushes Hannibal over the edge, he growls as ropes of cum decorate their faces.

Hannibal catches his breath watching Will and Antony hungrily kiss. Occasionally pausing to lick their faces clean, tasting Hannibal on one another's tongues. Antony pushes Will onto his back and straddles him. Will wraps his arms around Antony both moaning into the kiss.

Hannibal clears his throat, Will and Antony turn to see a fully composed and dressed Hannibal. Hannibal “Looks like you learned to get along quite well." With a smirk, he gestures for them to stand, "Come, Daddy is taking you to bed.”


	3. Day 7: Tea or Coffee (Fluff)

Hannibal watches people pass by the small café, using the time to search for future prey. He feels a hand gently graze his shoulder as Will circles around him and settling into a wicker chair next to Hannibal. “Sorry I’m late, Winston refused to cooperate.” Hannibal smiles, “Do not fret, mylimasis. My meeting finished late, so I have only just arrived myself.” 

Will smiles and places his hand on Hannibal’s knee softly, his wedding ring glistening as it catches the light. Will then leans his head back, closes his eyes and lets the sun warm his body. Hannibal takes in his husband’s beauty, Will’s tan skin and chiseled features radiating. 

They had been in Cuba a couple years now. Their home was modest, just enough for the two of them and Winston. Will, like Hannibal, was broken mentally and physically after the fall. It was a risk to return for Winston, but Hannibal knew he was important to Will. Hannibal had also become fond of the rescue. 

Once in Cuba they had spent the first months recovering and figuring what they were to each other. Hannibal knew Will was his everything, but Will needed more time and space and Hannibal was to oblige. Their love grew and blossomed until the night Will, yes Will, proposed during one of their hunts. 

Will starts to stir, breaking Hannibal from his thoughts, “I’ll get us some drinks. What would you like, Hanni?” Hannibal place his hand on Will’s shoulder and stands, “I’ll get it, you’ve only just arrived, my dear.” Will smiles and leans over to kiss the hand on his shoulder. Will had chosen him, accepted him, and loved him in return. It was all Hannibal could ask from Will. Well that and, “What would you like, coffee or tea?”


	4. Day 8: Toys (NSFW-ish)

Will and Hannibal enter the house, shopping bags in hand. They make their way to the kitchen as the dogs rush to greet them. Will digs searches bags and pulls out new toys for each of the dogs, catered to each of their personalities. Hannibal quietly puts away the other items as Will bestows the gifts. 

“You were gone for a bit when I was looking at gifts, where were you?” Will asks. Hannibal one of the bags, “I was picking out a gift for you. It took a bit longer than expected to find the right one, I apologize.” Will stands from petting the dogs as they run off to play. 

Will inspects the bag, “That’s very sweet, what’s the occasion?” Hannibal smiles handing the bag to Will, something hidden in his eyes. “I believe there does not always need to be an occasion, mylimasis.” Will smiles at his pet name, his tension easing but suspicion rising.

He unties the bow and pulls out a beautiful blown glass dildo and his cheek turn crimson. “Hannibal!” “It is of the highest quality and designed to angle–.” Will interrupts, “Wait! You, Hannibal ‘Three Piece Suit’ Lecter, walked into a sex shop and a sex toy?” 

“Well ‘sex shop’ is a bit crude for the scale of the establishment but for lack of a better term, yes.” Will examines the toy in his hands, mind racing. He pictures Hannibal searching, judging carefully, eyes fixated while curating this item for him. Will's dick twitches.

Will looks up from the toy to Hannibal and smirks, “You know, I’ve never been great at sharing my toys, being an only child and all. You may have to teach me how to play nice~” Hannibal returns Will’s smirk. Will takes his hand, “Let’s play, Doctor Lecter.”


	5. Day 9: Cooking (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on: positions by Ariana Grande

🎵Heaven sent you to me🎵   
Will wakes from his nap to music playing. He exits the bedroom in search of the source. He heads downstairs and into the kitchen to find Hannibal baking with the speaker blasting.

🎵I'm just hoping I don't repeat history🎵   
Will is shocked, ‘Is this that Ariana girl?’ He stands back in the doorway watching Hannibal sway his hips and sings along quietly while stirring some batter. ‘Cute.’ Will's smile grows into a smirk as he sneaks up behind Hannibal.

🎵Boy, I'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday🎵  
Will snakes his arms around Hannibal’s waist and kisses the back of his neck. Hannibal freezes then quickly relaxes into Will’s embrace. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Hannibal hums. Will nibbles at his neck, “Don't stop on my account.”

🎵Then make a lotta love on a Monday (ah) 🎵   
Hannibal continues to stir, more focused on Will’s lips. “I meant the dancing,” Will hooks his fingers through Hannibal’s belt loop, moving both their hips in rhythm with the music. Hannibal moans and presses back against Will.

🎵Never need no (no), no one else, babe🎵  
Hannibal sets the bowl down and leans over the counter, Will grinding against him. Hannibal moans, “Mylimasis.” Will unhooks his fingers and undoes Hannibal’s pants, teasing him as he pulls the fabric over his cheeks. +

🎵'Cause I'll be, Switchin' the positions for you🎵  
Will kneels behind Hannibal and gives his cheeks a slap before spreading them, “Keep those hips moving.” Hannibal's gasp morphs into a moan as Will's tongue slides over his hole. Will slips one, two then three fingers inside.

🎵Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom🎵  
Hannibal whines, moving his hips to meet Will’s fingers and tongue. Will removes his fingers and stands. Hannibal lays panting and pleading over the counter, hips still swaying as Will slides his length teasingly over Hannibal’s hole.

🎵I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumping through hoops🎵  
Will’s loses control at the sight Hannibal so unraveled and desperate. Hannibal cries out and grips the counter as Will enters him. Will releases a low growl as Hannibal’s warmth surrounds him.

🎵Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do🎵  
Hannibal’s moans and heat drive Will closer to the edge. Will strokes Hannibal's pre-cum soaked length from behind. Hannibal cums, coating the cabinet and tightening around Will who follows filling Hannibal with a long moan.

🎵That I won't do, switchin' for🎵  
Will catches his breath and pulls out gently, kissing the back of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal pulls him into a loving kiss. Will pulls away smiling softly, “So, what were you making?” A blush creeps across Hannibal's cheeks, “...Cream puffs.”


	6. Day 10: Kids (Fluff)

Will zips his jacket tighter, as he and Winston head back home from the park. All the families got Will thinking again. Abigail was like a child to him and Hannibal, but she was at college and Will was longing to start a family of his own. 

Hannibal had never mentioned kids, so Will never brought it up. He figured Hannibal was happy with their cute murder family as is. Will, lost in his thoughts, doesn't realize they have made it home until Winston barks at their front door. Hannibal opens the door, greeting Will with a kiss. 

“How was the park today, dear?” he moves aside letting Will and Winston inside. Will unhooks Winston and puts the leash away. “It was a bit chilly, but Winston loved playing with all the children as usual.” Will sighs quietly to himself as he puts his coat away.

“That’s good, Winston does love children.” Hannibal smiles and reaches his hand out for Will, “If don't mind, I have something I’d like to show you.” Will nods and takes Hannibal’s hand who leads him into the office. Hannibal moves over to his desk and opens the bottom drawer.

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me. I’ve become aware that you are yearning for a child of our own. No offense to Abigail, but one that is truly a part of us.” Will is speechless as Hannibal shows a pamphlet to him. “I’ve taken the liberty of looking into surrogates. Our vetting process would be extensive of course."

Our vetting process would be extensive of course." Will stands silently in shock, tears forming in his eyes as he looks at the pamphlet in Hannibal’s hands. Will’s voice is shaky and quiet, “You knew?” ‘Of course, he knew. It’s Hannibal’ he thinks. 

Hannibal sets the pamphlet down and embraces Will, pulling him tightly against his chest. “Of course, I knew. It’s you." Hannibal wipes tears from his cheeks. "I take pride in knowing what’s going on in your mind.” Hannibal kisses Will’s forehead as tears stream down his cheeks

“I-I thought it was only me,” Will cries into his chest. Hannibal lifts Will’s chin, looks into his swollen eyes, and kisses him softly. “How could I not want to bring another piece of you into my world?” Will smiles up at Hannibal, wiping away his remaining tears. He steals a kiss the rest his head on Hannibal's chest, leaning into his arms, "You're going to be an amazing father, Hannibal." "And you, Will."


	7. Day 11: Animals (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on: Animals by Maroon 5

🎵Baby I'm preying on you tonight🎵  
Will is six months single and tonight he's determined. He moves quickly, heading inside the club. Will's so focused on his goal, he doesn't notice the scarlet eyes following him.

🎵Hunt you down eat you alive🎵  
Hannibal's dinner plans change in an instant as someone familiar catches his eye. Before realizes it, he's crossing the street to follow the man. Hannibal's heart tightens as he sees, Will disappear inside the seedy club. Hannibal follows suit.

🎵Just like animals🎵  
Will swiftly cuts through the crowd to the bar. He orders his whiskey with sigh. One-night stands weren’t his style, but he had to do something. Hannibal still occupied the corners of his mind and Will spent too many nights still longing for Hannibal.

🎵Yeah you can start over you can run free🎵   
Hannibal spots Will alone at the bar. He starts towards him when he sees a man slide onto the stool next to Will's. Hannibal boils with jealousy, a foreign emotion until Will. He takes a breath and waits, watching Will's next move.

🎵You can find other fish in the sea🎵   
Will, surprised he lured in a catch so easily, accepts the man's drink. He engages in the expected small talk and finishes his drink quickly. With his heart already not in it, Will could feel his nerve weakening with each passing minute.

🎵You can pretend it's meant to be🎵   
Hannibal scowls as the man whispers in Will’s ear. Something unsavory Hannibal assumes. Will follows the man towards the door before pausing, causing the man to roughly grab Will's arm. Hannibal is next to Will in a flash, blind with rage.

🎵But you can't stay away from me🎵   
Will watches a fist connect with the man's jaw before locking eyes with Hannibal. His fiery gaze burning Will's skin as memories of Hannibal flood his mind. In a daze, Hannibal's name escapes his lips, the music making it inaudible.

🎵I can still hear you making that sound🎵  
Hannibal's remaining control snaps at the sight of his name on Will's lips. Hannibal's head fills with visions of Will writhing beneath him and screaming his name with those same lips. Hannibal pulls Will tightly against his chest.

🎵Taking me down rolling on the ground🎵   
Will crashes their lips together in a hot, desperate kiss. Their tongues battle as Will hooks his fingers through Hannibal's belt loops, pulling his hips closer as they grind. Both shamelessly moaning and ignoring the growing audience.

🎵You can pretend that it was me But no, oh🎵  
Hannibal quickly lifts and carries Will towards the bathroom. Will nibbles at Hannibal's neck, missing the taste of his skin. Hannibal can hear Will's soft moans as they enter stall, the music still too loud to hear much else.

🎵So if I run it's not enough🎵   
Next thing he knows, Will is stripped and pinned to the wall with Hannibal's fingers inside him. Will moans as Hannibal presses deeper, curling his fingers to stroke his prostate. Will feels the vibrations of Hannibal's growling against his neck.

🎵You're still in my head forever stuck🎵   
Hannibal scrapes his teeth along Will's neck. Will's terrible aftershave clouding his senses. Hannibal bites down, sinking his teeth into flesh. Will cries out and exposes more of his neck. Hannibal licks and kisses the mark. His mark.

🎵So you can do what you wanna do🎵   
Will gasps as Hannibal removes his fingers with one last graze of his prostate and hoists Will up against the wall. Will wraps around Hannibal, positioning himself on the tip of Hannibal's now exposed cock. Will shivers with antici-  
-pation.

🎵I love your lies I'll eat 'em up🎵  
Hannibal grabs Will's hips and pushes past his tight ring, pressing deeper with each thrust. Hannibal shudders as he feels Will tighten around him, rocking his hips to match Hannibal's rhythm. Will cries out and Hannibal tightens his grip.

🎵But don't deny the animal🎵   
Will gazes into Hannibal's eyes, seeing that familiar dark hunger deep within. Will lets the darkness he once feared wash over him. Will smirks and claws at Hannibal's back as he sinks his teeth into Hannibal's shoulder leaving a mark of his own.

🎵That comes alive when I'm inside you🎵  
Will's teeth push Hannibal over the edge, growling as he cums. Will follows, screaming and coating their chests. Hannibal kisses Will passionately as they rock, riding out their orgasms. Entirely ignoring the banging at the bathroom door.


	8. Day 12: First Kiss (Fluff)

Will eases himself down into the patio furniture, careful not to tear his stitches. He relaxes, taking in the sunset over the ocean. Will assumed how Hannibal secured their perfect home, so he never felt the urge to ask the man himself.

‘Speak of the devil,’ Will thinks as he hears Hannibal slide the balcony door shut behind them. Hannibal makes his way over and settles down next to Will with two glasses of lemonade. “I cannot wait for the day when we can drink wine again.” Will laughs, “Soon enough, Doctor."

Hannibal hums in agreement, resting his arm behind Will’s head. Will leans into Hannibal as they turn to face the sunset. They watch the sunset together every night. Hannibal likes to describe their little ritual as “a way to appreciate the beauty of life after cheating death.”

They sit together quietly listening to the waves crash on the shore as they enjoy the view. The two often sit in silence, little quips here and there, but usually they sit appreciating the other’s presence. Today, Will breaks the silence, “Hannibal, I– Why did you save me?“

“Will,” Hannibal turns to Will, “We said we wouldn’t discuss the cliff.” “We said we wouldn’t until I was ready and I’m ready.” Hannibal examines Will, noticing unsteady hands around his glass confirming there was more than the cliff on Will’s mind. Will asks again, “So. Why?”

Hannibal’s face softens, “When I saw you drifting away from me after everything…” Visions flood Will’s mind. From when Will decided to truly run away with Hannibal to the moment time stood still before the fall, the cool cliff air on his face and Hannibal’s body against his.

Hannibal continues, “I knew there was no path forward for me without you. We had come so far since that day in Jack’s office and you had accepted the undesirable aspects of my nature. In return, I have also fully accepted the same of you. I couldn't to let you escape me again.”

Will laughs, "I assume us trying to kill each other is our undesirable nature?” Hannibal smiles, “Undesirable to some, yes, but for us it seems to be the tune to which we both dance.” Will blushes, fiddling with his glass, “Careful Doctor, that almost sounds like a confession.”

Hannibal cocks an eyebrow, “And how does my confession make you feel, Will?” Will takes a breath and looks up from his glass into Hannibal’s eyes, “I don’t find it...undesirable.” Hannibal smiles, “That is a start.” Hannibal's smile falls as Will shakes his head. “No, it isn’t.”

“This is.” Will gently presses their lips together, letting his eyes flutter closed. Hannibal cups Will’s cheek and basks in the sunset's glow, lost in the warmth radiating from their lips. Will leans into his touch, softly moaning as Hannibal runs his thumb along Will's jaw.

Hannibal smiles against Will’s lips, opening his eyes to see the sunset reflecting in Will’s eyes and a blush across his cheeks, “I stand corrected. Mylimasis.”


	9. Day 15: Hunting (NSFW)

Will exits out the club’s back door and into the dimly lit alley, a bubbly brunette on his arm. Will chuckles as the woman pushes him back against the brick wall. Will pulls her into a deep kiss, her bright red lipstick staining his lips.

The woman undoes Will’s pants then moves back. Will smirks as her eyes widen. There's a figure behind her, their body firmly against her back. Will’s smirk turns sinister as he gazes into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal wraps around her, a hand on her mouth and a knife at her throat.

Will ignores her whines for help and falls to his knees, transfixed on Hannibal’s every move. Hannibal slides the blade across her neck, the blood showering over Will. Hannibal lets the limp body fall between them as Will licks blood from his lips, neither breaking their gaze.

Hannibal steps over their victim's body and caresses Will’s blood-soaked cheek. Will hums, leaning into Hannibal’s gentle touch. Hannibal smirks as he rubs his shoe against Will’s straining hard-on, “You did well, mylimasis.” Will purrs, “I told you I was a good fisherman.”

Will reaches up, stroking Hannibal's cock through the vinyl and suit fabric. Will makes short work of the layers, taking Hannibal into his mouth. Hannibal moans as he coils his fingers through Will’s hair. Will bobs his head, swallowing more of Hannibal down with each bounce.

Hannibal’s grip tightens, pushing deeper as Will moans and relaxes his jaw. Will’s eyes water as Hannibal fucks down his throat. Hannibal rubs his thumb over Will’s lip, smearing blood over the lipstick stain. Hannibal shivers, “You’re beautiful in red.” Will moans in response.

With a final thrust, Hannibal cums, burying himself in Will’s throat. The taste of cum and copper on his tongue overpowers Will. He cums untouched, swallowing and pulling every last drop from Hannibal. Will looks up into Hannibal’s eyes, the amber orbs now black in the moonlight.


	10. Day 29: Clear-Blue Sky (NSFW)

“Šūdas.” Hannibal drops his luggage with a sigh and lights a cigarette. His business trip ended early, but the travel experience left him quite frustrated. Hannibal's body stiffens at the sound of voices followed by an unmistakable splash coming from his back yard.  
  
Hannibal sighs and heads towards his back patio, taking in the sight before him. Two teens stood laughing at the edge of the pool, another teen floating in the water. "The weather n' water are perfect! You next, Antony!” the drenched teen coaxes, shaking water from his curls.  
  
Antony smirks, “When you said we would go for a swim, I assumed it would be in suits, birthday or otherwise.” The girl chimes in, “No thank you, I don’t plan on gauging my eyes out today. I could run and get my suit, Will said the old man wouldn’t be back till tomorrow anyway.”  
  
Hannibal slides the glass door open, making his presence known with a simple, “Old man?” Hannibal calmly takes drag of his cigarette as he watches two of the teens flee from his yard. Will, unable to make a quick escape, calls after them, “Bev! Antony! Get the fuck back here!”.  
  
Hannibal faces Will, observing the helpless yet fully clothed teen floating in his pool. Hannibal's interest pique by the boys fierce blue eyes hidden under damp curls. His attention held by Will's shirt swaying with the water offering a glimpse of the slim body underneath.  
  
Will studies the man above him, his suited form nearly silhouetted against the clear-blue sky. Will's eyes trail up the man’s broad shoulders, lingering on his sharp cheek bones. Will swallows as his eyes fall on his neighbor’s thin lips, a cigarette perfectly perched between.  
  
“I suspected someone had been using my facilities while I was away.” “You clearly didn’t mind, or you could have tightened security,” Will bites back, trying to ignore his fixation on Hannibal’s lips as he takes another drag. Will becomes reluctantly jealous of a cigarette.  
  
Hannibal smirks, sensing Will’s growing arousal, “True. I also could have called the authorities. However, luckily for you, when it comes to these matters, I prefer a more hands-on approach. Out. Now.” Hannibal’s voice sends a shiver throughout Will’s body as he quickly obeys.  
  
Will swims to the pool's edge near Hannibal and lifts himself up. Will gasps as Hannibal grabs him by the collar, hoists him fully out of the water and tosses Will onto a nearby pool chair. Will quickly turns onto his back, watching Hannibal through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Hannibal drops his cigarette, stomping it out as he tosses his suit jacket aside. Hannibal looms over Will while rolling his sleeves. His smirk widens at the sight of Will waiting for his next move. “You’re pretty strong for an old man,” Will taunts, dawning a smirk of his own.  
  
“And you’re pretty brazen for a trespasser. You clearly suffer from lack of discipline, therefore I will have to teach you.” Will’s breath hitches as Hannibal sits down, pulling Will's body across his lap. “If you insist on behaving like a brat, I will treat you like one.”  
  
Will blushes as Hannibal yanks down his jeans, exposing Will’s cheeks. Hannibal kneads the soft flesh, earning soft moans from Will as he gently rocking his hips against Hannibal’s leg. Will cries out, his body jerking up as Hannibal’s palm firmly slaps against his bare flesh.  
  
“How many times have you used the pool without MY permission?” Will lies quietly dazed with his hips still rocking, crying out as another slap makes contact. “I asked you a question.” Hannibal stills Will's hips, gently massaging his reddening cheeks. “F-four,” Will pants out.  
  
“One for each.” Three spanks later, Will is squirming in Hannibal’s lap, pre-cum staining his jeans. Will pleads, “Please...” Will isn't sure if he wants Hannibal to stop or continue. Regardless, he knows what he has to say next. "Please, what?” Hannibal hums. “Please, Daddy!”  
Will whines as the fourth and final slap lands across his ass. “Cunning boy," Hannibal purrs. "On your knees.” Will slides off Hannibal lap, settling between his knees. Will bites his lip, palming Hannibal’s erection through the fabric, already drooling at the older man’s size.  
  
Hannibal caresses Will’s jaw, gently brushing a thumb across the teens pouty lips. Will locks eyes with Hannibal, his pupils wide with lust electrifying Will's body. Will expertly undoes Hannibal’s pants and takes his cock his mouth, savoring Hannibal's flavor with a moan.  
  
"You’ve got quite a mouth on you. Your boyfriend should have stayed to keep an eye on you.” Will releases Hannibal with a pop, slowly licking up his shaft, “No need to be jealous, Daddy. We’re just friends.” Will kisses Hannibal's tip and winks, “Just _very good_ friends.”  
  
Will yelps as Hannibal flips them, Will now bent over the chair beneath Hannibal. Hannibal makes short work of Will’s jeans and kneels behind him, spreading Will's cheeks. Hannibal works Will open, his tongue and fingers moving together in ways Will didn’t know were possible.  
  
Hannibal removes his tongue and fingers, smirking at the whimpering teen beneath him. Will sways his hips, leaking pre-cum and begging in incoherent mumbles. “Speak up.” Hannibal positions himself behind Will, hands tightly on his hips and his head teasing at Will’s entrance.  
  
Will grinds back against Hannibal, “Fuck me, Daddy! Ple–aahh!” Hannibal buries himself deep inside Will in a single thrust. Will bites down on his arm to stifle his moans, rocking his hips to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, driving him deeper. "Are you afraid your friends are going to return to find you moaning like the slut you are?”  
  
Will’s tightens around Hannibal at the name, whimpering into his arm. Will arches to Hannibal’s touch as he traces up Will’s spine. Hannibal grips Will’s hair with a growl, snatching his head back and off his arm.  
  
“I want this whole town to know who you belong to.” Will’s moans echo as Hannibal hammers against his prostate, their obscene sounds of skin on skin mixing with cries of pleasure. Will whines as Hannibal slows his hips, “Did you learn your lesson? Will you be a good boy?”  
  
“Y-yes, Daddy! Oh yes!” Will pants. Hannibal chuckles gripping Will’s cock, stroking him from behind. Will’s mind goes blank as he cums, coating Hannibal’s hand. Will’s body trembles and vibrates, squeezing down around Hannibal as his hand milks Will dry.  
  
Hannibal brings his hand to his lips, tasting Will as he rides out his own orgasm, filling Will to the brim. Will's body collapses, mouth ajar and eyes glazed over. He does little more than moan as Hannibal pulls out, adjusts his clothing, and ventures inside the house.  
  
Will stirs from his daze as a damp cloth hits his back. He turns and props himself up on his elbows to see Hannibal standing next to him, a fresh cigarette on his lips. “You may only visit when I am home, understood?” Will nods, smiling up at Hannibal, “Anything you say, Daddy.”  
  



End file.
